


Lock the Door (and steal the keys)

by sybw



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Anal Fingering, Jason Todd Swears, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Walking In On Someone, slade u nasty bastard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23409106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sybw/pseuds/sybw
Summary: Joey and Dick have left, so who's hand is on Jason's ass now?
Relationships: Jason Todd/Slade Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Lock the Door (and steal the keys)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clueless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21017240) by [scandalsavage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage). 



> pure porn and nothing else. have fun

Jason’s still riding high on the afterglow of Dick and Joey when the door to the room opens and shuts. He doesn’t notice when the lock is engaged, or the thump of footsteps approaching the bed. Everything is hazy and soft, and when the bed dips, Jason almost thinks they’re back. Almost. The hand that lands on his thigh is too big for either of them though. His attempt to turn over an see who it belongs to is easily stopped when the other hand is buried in his hair, holding his face against the mattress and he shivers as the other one creeps higher until the press of fingers reaches under the swell of his ass.

“Once we’re done here kid, you and I are gonna have a talk about your apparent obsession with my family,” Slade Wilson says, giving the muscle still caught in his grip a hard squeeze before moving to rub the trickle of come that’s dripping out of his hole. The familiar feeling of Slade’s hands drifting higher on his ass makes Jason’s toes curl, and he pushes back into it. He hears Slade laugh, and then he’s got both hands on his cheeks and is spreading them wide, staring at his puffy pink rim. Jason feels his face heat at being put so blatantly on display, but all he can do is moan. His hole clenches on nothing, trying desperately not to let anything else leak out. 

Caught between the bed and Slade, there’s not much Jason can do as Slade buries two thick fingers in his hole without warning. He digs his fingers into the sheets by his head and squirms as he hears Dick and Joey’s combined release leaking out around Slade’s thrusts. It’s obscene and the sound of Slade fucking old cum back into him is too much for Jason and he lets out something between a sob and wail. 

He’s so turned on it hurts him, but he also feels so ruined. Slade’s unrelenting thrusts don’t help at all in Jason’s effort to pull himself together, but he kind of expected that. Slade is a special fucking brand of asshole, after all. 

“Look at you,” Slade says, low and gravelly against his ear, as a rough nip to the sensitive shell makes Jason clench around his fingers, “already full and begging for more.”

“Sl-ade,” Jason says, just as footsteps begin to echo at the far end of the hall, “they’ll see us. Joey ha-has a key.” The brutal motion of the fingers in his ass doesn’t let up at all and Jason feels tears starting to gather and spill over his cheeks. As much as he hates the thought of the other men walking in and seeing him, his goddamn dick doesn’t get the message.

Thinking of Joey and Dick walking in, only to see him getting fingered while pinned to the bed they’d all just fucked in, by Joey’s fucking dad of all people, has him at the edge of coming so fast he gets whiplash. Shit. 

Just as he’s about to tip over the edge, he hears the sounds of people talking outside the door, sounding mildly confused and frustrated. He can’t really figure out why because Slade switched from harsh and fast to harsh and slow, which isn’t fucking enough for Jason to get off but is just enough to keep him on the edge and draw all his attention. 

He’s getting noisy, whimpering and squirming to try and get what he wants when he hears a muffled click, but Slade has enough strength and control that it doesn’t matter what Jason does. He’s so desperate that the noise barely registers.

He does register the confused and protective tone as the voices behind him get way louder when the door opens, but Slade chooses that moment to nail his prostate and then stroke, and Jason’s a goner. He’s pretty sure the rest of the party definitely heard him scream that time, but his brain is mush and he just came in front of two other guys he’d just fucked at the hands of one of their fathers. He’s pretty sure everyone else will survive. He’s not so sure he’s gonna make it through the embarrassment. 

“Jason, what the fuck,” Dick says, and Jason’s brain chooses that exact moment to go offline, thank fucking god.


End file.
